weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:Polka Power!
Lyrics: Yeah, I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha I wanna really really really wanna zigga zigga ah If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give (you've got to give) Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is Hey! I'm not sick, but I'm not well And I'm so hot, 'cause I'm in hell I'm not sick, but I'm not well And it's a sin (yes it's a sin) to live so well Ghetto superstar - that is what you are Coming from afar, reaching for the stars Run away with me, to another place We can rely on each other, uh huh From one corner to another, uh huh Everybody (yeah) Rock your body (yeah) Everybody Rock your body right Backstreet's back, all right All right So don't delay, act now, supplies are running out But now if you're still alive, six to eight years to arrive And if you follow, there may be a tomorrow but if the offer's shun You might as well be walking on the sun Might as well be walking on the sun Intergalactic planetary, planetary intergalactic Intergalactic planetary, planetary intergalactic Intergalactic planetary, planetary intergalactic I get knocked down, but I get up again You're never gonna keep me down I get knocked down, but I get up again You're never gonna keep me down I get knocked down, but I get up again You're never gonna keep me down I get knocked down, but I get up again You're never gonna keep me down Quicker than a ray of light Quicker than a ray of light Quicker than a ray of li-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will I wanna take you for granted I wanna take you for granted Yeah, yeah, well I will I want something else To get me through this semi-charmed kinda life, baby baby I want something else I'm not listening when you say good-bye Doot doot doot doot do do do Doot doot doot doot do do do Doot doot doot doot do do do Do do do do do do There's lots of pretty, pretty ones That want to get you high But all the pretty, pretty ones Will leave you low and blow your mind We're all stars now in the dope show We're all stars now in the dope show Mmmbop, do floppa do wop Do be dop ah Do wap, do zap ah, do Yeah-ee yeah Mmmbop, do b'zap ah, do wop Do be dop ah Do wop, doom zap ah, do I smell sex and candy here Who's that lounging in my chair Who's that casting devious stares in my direction Mama, this surely is a dream Yeah, yeah mama, this surely is a dream Dig it, yeah mama, this surely is Closing time One last call for alcohol So finish your whiskey or beer Closing time You don't have to go home But you can't stay here I know who I wanna take me home I know who I wanna take me home I know who I wanna take me home Take us home 'Cause it's closing time Yeah it's closing time We're talkin' 'bout closin' time It's really closin' time Hey Back to Polka Power! Polka Power!